


Supernatural Beach Party, Pamela

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Crack, Gen, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, bartending, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Pamela takes over.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 6





	Supernatural Beach Party, Pamela

Pamela was not the bartender, but she had taken over anyway. What she lacked in professional experience, she made up for in life experience and enthusiasm. The fancy man that had come with the bar lacked imagination. It was just sad and an embarrassment to this party, that was made of the bizarre and fabulous, to be stuck with boring basic drinks. 

No request was too outlandish! Pamela was making up drinks left and right, most of which were bright, colorful concoctions that were borderline toxic. No one was complaining. 

Though there as one small skirmish over the lack of tiny umbrellas.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
